


Blades

by MrRaccoonofRPD



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, How to tag?!, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRaccoonofRPD/pseuds/MrRaccoonofRPD
Summary: The Master Thief Dororo is afraid of nothing, especially not of some silly old wives tale about a demon with sword-arms. He just wants to get to that mansion beyond the bridge, steal whatever valuables are there and sell it all for an inflated price.





	Blades

There are frequent sightings of a young boy throughout town. A boy who’s presence is known only by those whom he skilfully evades after swiping either food or valuables from them. This boy doesn’t mean any genuine harm; he only wants to live life to the fullest by living on the edge and, of course, snatching a meal here or there. This boy’s name is Dororo.

“Ha ha! You’ll never catch the Master Thief Dororo you buncha hogetaras!” The boy ran and dodged at breakneck speed, ducking underneath the grabbing arms of the adults ahead, all while cheekily smiling in triumph.

“Come back here you rat!” Yelled one of the gang members, “I don’t believe- he’s getting away!” In the gang members’ haste, they all tripped over themselves; becoming a mess of scrambling limbs on the floor all while Dororo made his escape, food in hand.

“Thank you for the meal fellas!” He cackled as he ran off to his hideout.

Dororo smiled to himself as he ate the two burgers underneath the Kogan Bridge. It was an ideal hideout; there were no nearby streetlights which meant no one would dare go there if they valued their safety, especially at night. It was also the bridge that connected the sizeable town to the dark forest adjacent from it, so while cars do indeed drive over it, barely any people walked on its sidewalk for fear of being attacked by whatever monsters people think reside in the forest’s twisted trunks. Dororo knows that stories like that aren’t worth their weight in the paper they’re printed on though, so he wasn’t worried.

“Wonder if I could snag a fishing pole from that guy’s corner shop...” Dororo wondered aloud as he finished his dinner, eyeing the steady ripples in the river created by the warm summer wind. “Wouldn’t mind some fish tomorrow night.”

“Oh my word! You can’t be serious!” A voice that could pierce glass sounded from across the street, carried by the wind. Dororo is a child of incessant curiosity, so naturally he emerged from under the bridge, curious as to why this lady feels the need to wake up the entire street at this hour.

“Shhhh, Makoto! You know I’ll get in trouble if the police or even the council knew I went there.” Another voice sounded, quieter than his companion’s shrill screech. But this had piqued Dororo’s interest; where had this guy gone to that had this lady so shocked? “Okay, I’ll tell you what I seen but it isn’t for the faint of heart so promise me you won’t react so loudly.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll be quiet.” She hurriedly said, obviously eager to hear about what he had seen. If Dororo was honest with himself, he too was itching to find out more. He hid behind some shrubbery by the bridge, watching the elegant couple across the street.

“So as I said, I went to that condemned mansion up past the Kogan Bridge. Yes, this exact bridge.” He continued as his companion moved to interrupt him. “And you know that myth? About the demon with blades for arms? _It’s true_.”

Dororo gasped lightly. He’s heard of this myth but he’s always assumed it to be fake due to its sheer absurdity. A demon? With arm-blades? Nothing else sounded more unlikely.

“No!” The woman, Makoto, whisper-shouted. “Did you see it?”

“Yes, it’s the most terrifying thing I’ve ever seen. I don’t think I’ll ever sleep soundly again. Its face was as pale as a porcelain doll; its legs were splintered like they were made of wood and its arms! They were actually swords! Just like in the legend! It’s real and it’s dangerous! I only just managed to get away!” The man was near hysteric as he recalled his experience. Makoto’s hands are covering her mouth in a silent scream. Dororo couldn’t figure out why, obviously the story was completely made up to make the guy sound fearless to his supposed girlfriend.

“...How’d you get away?” She finally asked.

“I ran.” He said simply. “The second I seen it it swiped at me! If I didn’t run right then, I wouldn’t be here now.” Dororo noticed that the man looked oddly proud of himself for narrowly escaping death.

“Wow! You’re so brave, but promise me you’ll never go to that place again! I don’t want you to die on me!” Makoto then embraced the man. Dororo, deciding that that was all the important info he was gonna get out of the exchange, made his way back to his hideout.

Dororo thought about what the pair discussed. So there’s a mansion just past this very bridge that has nobody in it? Aside from a demon that most likely doesn’t even exist? The child couldn’t believe his luck at overhearing such a valuable tip! Mansions are practically synonymous with wealth! If no one actually lives there there is no one to stop him from taking all the jewels and whatever else the place has and selling them for an inflated price! He could buy anything he’s ever wanted! Practically buzzing with excitement, Dororo jumped up from his sitting position, pulled on his jacket for the extra pockets that he will surely need, and set off towards the mansion, hoping that it wouldn’t be too hard to find. The Master Thief Dororo is coming to loot that mansion!

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda sounds like an Edward Scissorhands AU innit?


End file.
